


happy

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Noren, Original Character(s), Sad, Sad Lee Jeno, jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Renjun lived through his happiest day and comforted Jeno who seemed to be going through his worst.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 17





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy loves, a simple story Merry belated Christmas TT

Renjun was happy, he thinks the world gave him his reward for dealing with sorrow for the past month, he skipped his way home, smiling gracefully, as he clung onto his bag, humming his favorite song, he was thrilled to share his day with Jeno.

"I'm home" he greeted, his cheerful aura immediately melted when he heard soft sobs coming from the bedroom, frowning slightly he peeled his bag and coat off and shook his shoes off, before entering the bedroom.  
"Jeno?" he called out softly, he was met with Jeno's back that heaved up and down as he sobbed, hearing his name, the boy quickly turned around with his eyes wide opened and mouth agape. Judging by his reaction, he was clearly not expecting Renjun to be home so early and certainly not expecting Renjun to see him like this.

"Renjun- i- your home early!" Jeno said quickly wiping his tears off and stumbling forward to stand in front of Renjun. But regardless of his tears disappearing, it didn't stop Renjun from being concerned.  
"what's wrong love" He asked looking up at Jeno, to which the boy shook his head in response repeatedly saying 'nothing' 

Renjun grabbed Jeno by his arm and made him sit on the bed, while he kneeled in front of the boy  
"you didn't like it when I bottled up how I felt, so please love, tell me what's wrong"  
It took a second before Jeno broke out instantly crying. Renjun took a seat next to the boy and pulled him into his chest.  
"I didn't get the job- and its the 3rd time, I dont know what to do anymore"  
He cried into Renjuns embrace not caring that he soaked the latter's shirt. Renjun tightened his grip around the boy and ran his fingers through Jenos hair.  
"I- I shouldn't have chosen this, I should've stuck with my dad's company, he was right I'm not capable"  
Renjun felt his heart drop at Jenos words, the boy didn't seem to calm down  
"Jeno my love, you are very much capable, those just companies dont see it, they simply want experienced dumbasses, you can always try a new field. and it's ok if you dont find a job for a while, we just graduated take a break, dont stress yourself out love."

Renjun said using one hand to massage Jenos nape, and it seemed like his words had an effect on the boy as he had seemed to calm down. but nonetheless, Renjun didn't let go and held Jeno close. he bought his fingers back on Jenos hair playing with it once more and slowly started singing the lyrics to his and Jeno's favorite song, to which, he felt the boy in his embrace smile softly

"Just like now when it's peaceful  
I want to be with you forever  
I thought that when I was looking at You  
I was so happy after meeting you  
I was able to love you so much because you embraced and understood my young and immature mind warmly"

Jeno sang along with the boy, as he played with the string of Renjuns hoddie

"I love you so so much Jeno"  
"I love you too Injunie"


End file.
